


At Camlann We Stand Again

by SpiritWorld



Series: Prompted Drabbles [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWorld/pseuds/SpiritWorld
Summary: As the modern world falls into chaos around them, Merlin searches for a solution. The crystals tell him there is only one way to save Albion. He and Arthur would have to travel to the past to prevent these events from ever unfolding.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Prompted Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785715
Comments: 17
Kudos: 70





	At Camlann We Stand Again

They stood amid the rubble of the war-torn landscape, the air swirling around them thick with smoke. The flames of a distant fire licked angrily at the sides of caved in buildings and deformed trees behind them. Merlin struggled to keep his breathing even, nostrils burning and chest heaving after having escaped to the clearing.

It had been ten years and three months since Arthur had risen from the Lake of Avalon. The world had remained unchanged in that short time. For months they had actively prepared for the great impending doom that was to befall Albion in the wake of the return of the Once and Future King. They had both barely slept the first few weeks, certain that disaster would strike at any moment. Weeks turned to months and months to years and, as time passed, they slowly acclimated to their new life together in the modern world. Their fears began to fade away. The prophecy became a distant memory floating aimlessly in the back of their minds.

Merlin had let himself believe that perhaps Arthur’s return had in and of itself saved Albion. They bought a home on the outskirts of Cardiff after some time, even married legally just to make it official in modern standards. After over 1500 years of holding his breath while waiting for the love of his life to come back to him, Merlin let go. He allowed himself to enjoy the peace Arthur’s return had unexpectedly brought with it.

And then, the war had begun.

Greater and more destructive than anything the sorcerer had seen in all his time wandering the Earth. In a matter of days, the United Kingdom had fallen. So had most of Europe, entire cities obliterated by nuclear war and radiation that swept across the land. They had stood by numbly, watching their promised future slipping through their fingers as the casualties began to rise. Merlin’s magic was nearly useless against the onslaught. He had managed to stave off the worst of the armies, but they had kept coming, seemingly without end.

In his desperation, Merlin had begun to search for the crystal cave. He had long thought it to be lost to time, as many things of the Old Religion were now, but he felt it reach out to him when he called to it with his magic. The cave stood where he remembered it to be, obscured by overgrown trees and moss. He felt the magic humming from within, welcoming him back as if it had been waiting to be rediscovered by the Warlock. Long ago the crystals had been the source of much sorrow for him. Now, they were his only hope. The images the crystals had shown him made it clear that there was but only one option. If they wished to save Albion, they would have to go back to where Arthur had made his last stand at Camlann and prevent Mordred from killing him.

The veil floating in the air in front of them beckoned them forward. The magic that swirled within it felt unfamiliar to Merlin. He hadn’t ever dreamed that he was capable of tearing a hole into the fabric of space and time.

Merlin turned his head to look at Arthur, nose tucked into the crook of his arm to block out the contaminated air. The King’s face was caked in ash, hair darkened by the smog they had run through earlier. He had dawned his armor again for the occasion, the metal dulled by years of neglect. The ominous glow of the veil reflected in his clear, blue eyes as he continued to stare straight ahead. The sorcerer grabbed his husband’s hand tightly, swallowing down the anguish that was threatening to consume him. There was no other way.

“Ready?” Arthur asked, hardened lines of determination etched across his face.

Merlin nodded, squeezing his hand in affirmation. “Ready.”

They stepped through the veil together, hand in hand into the past. No matter what happened now, no matter what the cost, they would not let Albion fall. Merlin would not let Arthur die again. The veil shut quietly behind them, leaving no evidence of its existence in its wake. The pair stumbled out on to the grass, leaning against each other to steady themselves. Both men gasped for air, finally allowing themselves to take a proper breath to dispel the lingering smoke in their lungs. Merlin felt a light tap on his shoulder and craned his head to glance at Arthur. The arm not tucked around Merlin’s torso was stretched out in front of him, finger shaking as it pointed ahead. He followed it with his eyes to see what Arthur had spotted. There in the distance stood the White Mountains. An army moved quickly through the valley, red capes and flags visible from where they stood. Even after all the centuries that had passed, Merlin would recognize them anywhere.

Arthur’s grip on him tightened and Merlin realized suddenly that his knees had given out at the sight. He could feel Arthur’s body trembling against his, heart racing in his chest. Merlin leaned into him, repressing the sob that threatened to spill from his lips. They had arrived one day before the Saxons were to attack. This was it.

“We’re home,” Arthur whispered shakily, eyes fixated on the marching mass of people that had fought for him 1500 years before his return. It dawned on him in that moment that he would have to watch them fight for him again. The King hesitantly turned to look at Merlin, afraid that if he even blinked for too long it would all turn out to have been some distant dream. Arthur no longer knew which reality he preferred. Their eyes met, both tinged red and brimming with unshed tears. It was here, at Camlann, that they would once again make their stand. This time however, they would do it together.

Merlin took another deep breath, willing himself to move away from Arthur enough to stand up straight again. His magic buzzed under his skin, strengthened by the familiar energy of the land. He swallowed heavily, his throat burning as he struggled to compose himself. A hand pressed itself into the small of his back, steady and firm. At least this sensation was familiar even when everything else seemed so strange.

“Let’s go,” he whispered, the words carried away by the wind as they stepped forward side by side toward their destiny. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for an anon on tumblr. Definitely outside of my comfort zone at first but it was actually really fun to write and I'm pleased with how it turned out! You can find me on Tumblr @Meteorjam.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated as always.


End file.
